


Ice Water

by mpmwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Grieving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: Hankvin Discord idea about the time Gavin Reed died of the gay.Gavin checks in on Hank after Cole's death and comes bearing food.





	Ice Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyrrdinWyllt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrrdinWyllt/gifts).



It had been seven and a half weeks. Gavin couldn't see why Anderson was even bothering to show up to work, because they all could see he did dick all when we was there. Not that he could blame him. He dropped out of school a week after his own mom died, and it was six months before he stopped crying himself to sleep.

Nobody should have to bury their child.

Gavin wonders how much of his paycheck has been drowned in whiskey as opposed to being used for food. Wonders if the bills have gotten paid or even taken out of the mailbox. Wonders if the dog's been fed.

So he shows up that night at Anderson's place.

* * *

He doesn't bother to knock, knowing that if the lieutenant was even conscious, he wasn't going to answer the door. He pushes his way inside with a bag of dog food in one hand and a bag of Chinese in the other. Anderson's snoring softly on the couch, the gears game is playing silently on the TV. The dog gives a bark and canters over, sniffing at the paper bag of his dinner.

"Hey, bud." Gavin sighs, offering the back of his hand to the dog that probably weighs as much as he does in an offer of friendship. He drops the bag of people food on the coffee table, stacked with empty pizza boxes, and heads to the kitchen, hand washing the dog bowl and piling it high with food before refreshing the water dish. The place was a mess, and Gavin had to return a tipped kitchen chair to its feet before taking off his jacket and draping it over the back. "Why am I fucking here?" He muses as he slides out of his shoes and leaves them under the chair.

He sifts through the cupboards to find a clean glass and fills it with ice water and returns to the living room. "Wake up, you drunk." He barks, nudging the older detective with his leg and getting no response. He fishes an ice cube out of the glass and drops it on Hank, startling him awake.

"What the hell!?" He hauls himself up to sitting, dropping the empty bottle that had been propped near his shoulder. Thankfully, it didn't shatter.

"I brought food. How long has it been since you've eaten?" Gavin doesn't wait for an answer, but grabs the pizza boxes and takes them to drop on top of the garbage can. The crinkle of the plastic bag fills the room and Gavin heads to the hall, finding the bedroom on the first try. He manages to find a clean tee in one of the drawers and brings it back , tossing it on the couch and collapsing next to it with his legs folded. Hank eats in silence and Gavin watches him quietly until he reaches for the half empty bottle under the coffee table. "Water." Gavin commands, nicking the bottle as quickly as he can.

Hank glares at him, and Gavin knows better than to take it personally. "If you get dehydrated, when you cry its gonna burn." He drinks from the bottle instead, wincing slightly at the straight booze, and holds it in his lap protectively. If he was gonna be in the company of a drunk, he might as well head there himself. "Trust me, being in physical pain only makes the rest of it worse."

"Why are you doing this?" is the first thing Hank says, and looks so, so tired. Gavin thinks about his answer, takes another pull on the bottle, and averts his gaze.

"I'm not going to sit here and spout off some sappy bullshit." He explains, "But I've been there. It fucking  _sucks_  and there's literally nothing that can make it better." Hank scratches at his beard and stares into the paper box filled with lo mein. "But you can't let yourself fall so far into it that you don't take care of yourself. You have to man the hell up and eat and pay your bills and take care of your damn dog." It sounds more aggressive than he intends, so he takes a breath to soften, "And you can't do that yet, clearly, so someone's gonna have to come and make you."

"And that's gonna be you, is it?"

"I don't see anyone else here?" Hank nods as if to say 'fair point' and sits the food back onto the coffee table. When he goes to sit back, though, he lurches toward Gavin. Gavin flinches backward, figuring that Hank was off balance from the alcohol, but instead Hank is kissing him.

It doesn't last long because Gavin pulls away sharply, taking in a long moment of Hank's closed eyes and just the faintest hint of a smile.

"Yeah, I'm not doing this." Gavin admits, looking away, "Like I said, nothing can make it better." He pushes his palm flat against Hank's chest until the older man moves away with a sigh. Standing, he heads back to his shoes and coat, slipping them on quickly. "I'm gonna go. You should drink another glass of water before you go to bed." He warns, and lets himself out.

He nearly falls into the driver's seat and lets his head fall back against the rest. He can feel the flush hit him hard, covering his face and part of his neck. His heart was pounding, making his ears ring and the car feel suddenly warm despite the frosty weather outside. "What the fuck, Gavin?" He whispers to himself, and forces himself to think about literally  _anything else._

Maybe tomorrow he'd bring subs for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and feel free to send me prompts or questions @mpmwrites on tumblr!


End file.
